Danganronpa: Another Female Makoto story!
by Umi Iwon'tletyoudown Sonoda
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Disclaimer: I own nothing. But please read. Rating may change and pairings will vary and also lemons and/or rape may appear if voted for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Makoto...IS A WHAT?!:

Ene-chan: Hi! It's been awhile since I used this account. But….Dangan Ronpa has been stuck in my head.

Makoto: Why am I a girl…? *Just so confused.*

Ene-chan: Because I said so. *blankly looks at him like he just lost his mind* duh.

Makoto: O...kay? O.o

Ene-chan: Don't look at me like that plain Makoto-chan! *glares like Erza when her cake is stolen*

Makoto: H-hai….*shakes in a corner*

Ene-chan: Anyway...this is the first chapter and I'm going to try and stay as updated as possible as much as possible.

Makoto: So this is after they all know each other and Maizono's death…? *shaking a bit still*

Ene-chan: Yup. Now, Makoto-kun do the disclaimer! *sits down and begins to read a book*

Makoto: Ene Jinzou Enemy doesn't own Dangan Ronpa or any of the characters that are in Dangan Ronpa, only the plot.

Ene-chan: Good. Now!

Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!

"Okay now time for attendance." Monokuma giggled. "Ufufu~~!"

"Asahina Aoi-chan." The tanned girl smiled and waved rapidly.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Oogami Sakura-chan." The muscled ma-*ahem* woman nodded with a soft hmph.

"I hope we can all get along."

"Togami Byakuya-kun." The blue eyed boy gave everyone an icy stare and his blue eyes narrowed when they landed on Makato.

"Don't bother trying anything pests."

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka-kun." The prefect gave a tense smile as he looked around the group of people.

Two of them had been killed already.

The super highschool idol and the super high school baseball player.

"It's nice to meet you and I hope no more of that will happen." He basically yelled.

"Owada Mondo-kun." The gang leader looked up with an angry glare pasted on his face.

He glared at everyone and when his eyes landed on Makoto his glare intensified terrifying the boy so much.

"Stay the hell away from me you damn pest." He snarled.

"Hai…"

"Fujisaki Chihiro-chan." The bear continued on as if the biker hadn't just interrupted him.

"H-here…"

"Fukawa Toko-chan." The pigtailed girl looked around timidly.

"H-hai…"

"Yamada Hifumi-kun." The teen looked up from the manga he was currently drawing and looked around.

"Oh, I'm here alright and getting all of this inspiration."

"Ludenberg Celestia-chan."

"Mm...I'm here so please do try to be a bit more apprehensive."

"Kirigiri Kyoko-chan."

"Hm." the stoic girl looked around icily, much like Byakuya only worse for 'Hell hath no wrath like a womans scorn.'

"Enoshima Junko-chan."

"Yo, and it's just Junko-chan."

"Hagakure Yasuhiro-kun."

"Hey, man!" the shaman said looking up from his crystal ball as he tried to control his panic meter.

"Finally, Negai Makoto-chan." Everything seemed to stop. The bear finally looked up. "What?"

"You just said Negai Makoto-chan." Himifu said looking up from his manga his eyes wide behind his glasses. "I'm sorry headmaster-san. You must be mistaken because from our point of view Negai-kun looks like a boy."

"Uh...about that." The boy/girl shifted a bit and looked around at everyone. "I'm a girl...but sweaters do wonders. And if you haven't noticed then, I'm wearing a skirt."

They all took another look at the small teen and noticed he was indeed a she.

"Prove it." Togami glared daggers at the female. "Come here."

The girl shuffled over and before anyone could react she was pulled closer by Togami and the blond was taking off her jacket and soon her sweatshirt followed exposing a bright pink lace bra with two medium sized lumps inside them.

The girl cried out in surprise and embarrassment as everyone gaped at the two save for Monokuma who was giggling in the background.

"Ufufu~." He giggled shaking his head back and forth. "Oh~ Byakuya-kun you sly dog."

The bear soon turned dead serious as he looked at the blond.

"That's blunt sexual harassment, you know that, right?" He asked giggling quietly. "You could get in trouble with me if I catch you doing that to poor Makoto-chan again, okay?"

There was a dark tone underneath the bears voice and everyone shivered as the temperature dropped another 10 degrees.

Makoto who was letting everything catch up until that point suddenly collapsed as Oogami caught her right before she fell.

Asahina picked up the girls fallen sweatshirt, jacket, and shirt looking at Byakuya with daggers in her expressive blue eyes making everyone in the room shiver because with Oogami behind her looking like a bodyguard especially with her holding the fallen Makoto….

"Please take Makoto-chan to the nurses office please Aoi-chan." Monokuma said with an evil chuckle under his breath as he looked at all of them.

The remainder of the group looked between each other nervously as they thought about the punishment for already disobeying one of the rules.

That being don't harass one of the girls because like the teddy bear said,

No perverse actions unless you are using that to kill someone.

"Now, Byakuya-kun your punishment will be easy for now, but if you continue this behavior," the bear suddenly stopped. "Well, lets not think about something so gruesome, okay?"

The teens stopped and shivered slightly.

"Dismissed." The bear said before disappearing.

The rest of the students traded looks at each other before slowly dispersing.

'_Man...that bear is harsh….'_ Hagakure thought sweat dropping and internally freaking out.

'_This is going to be a great manga...' _Hifumi thought face turning into a weird look as he began to sweat and pant softly.

"Yamada-kun...calm yourself." Celestia said passively.

'_Interesting…'_ the gambler thought.

Slowly, everyone found their respective rooms and slowly eased their ways into them to try and get a good nights sleep despite what's happened.

The Nurse's Office:

Sakura looked at the frail looking girl on the bed.

Asahina let her use one of her own shirts and in all honesty the shirt showed off everything the girl had to show.

Curves, bust (not that big but close to Asahine or Enoshima-san.) and pretty pale skin.

'_She has almost all of it,'_ Sakura thought eyes trailing over the figure once again. _'Only thing she's missing is bigger breast and a bigger self-esteem.'_

The girl shifted on the bed slightly and a small groan could be heard from her mouth as she began to float into consciousness and Sakura found herself staring at the adorable girl who could possibly be called a lolita in disguise.

'_The fun Yamada-dono could have with her...' _Sakura thought swear dropping as the top half of her face turned a bit blue.

"Mmm?" The petite girl groaned as the world slowly faded back into view. "O-Oogami-san?"

"Hm, it's good to see your doing better, Naegi-dono." The taller girl said quietly.

"W-what happened…?" She asked before her eyes widened. "H-he really embarrassed me like that?"

The girls small frame began to shake and her eyes watered as she teared up.

"It's okay Naegi-chan!" Aoi said as she re-entered the room. "You've got the support of me and the other girls!"

"She's right Naegi-dono." Sakura groaned feeling her anger slowly stretch to the rest of her body and into her mind making her tense and relax in a way to calm her self.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan." Aoi said softly placing a hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Ah...your right."

Makoto sat a little bit more and looked around.

The other two girls were both taller than herself and she was a little bit taller than Chihiro-san, by a foot at least, but these other girls….!

Oogami-san surely looked like the type to be that tall, especially with all the muscles.

Aoi was probably naturally that height with her slim figure coming from all the swimming she did often. But...she knew the girl had an obsession with donuts and all kinds of sugary sweets.

"Anyway, can I ask a question?" Asahina suddenly said looking strangley serious.

"Huh? Who? Me?" Makoto asked looking over at the other brunette. 'Uh, sure?"

"Can I call you Makoto-chan? Or Makoto-tan?" She suddenly asked cheerfully making Oogami sweatdrop and Makoto to faceplant roughly off the bed and onto the floor.

"Uh...Sure?" Makoto said giggling softly. "Anything is good with me."

"Great!" Aoi cheered. "Now you must call me Aoi-chan!"

The plain girl spluttered out a poor excuse of indignation.

"B-but! Th-that's so...rude." She finished lamely, looking down at the floor face burning a bright red. "And I'm not that cool to call someone like you that…"

"Makoto-chan! What are you talking about?!" Aoi cried looking at the girl incrediously. "You are awesome if your such a tiny girl and trying to passify Owada-kun, course that ended in disaster but you still tried! And you still are planning on going out there, even though wat Togami-kun did was wrong."

"Your an amazing girl with all the courage you have to keep going Makoto-dono, and for that I respect you." Sakura said before giving a surprisingly soft smile. "I would like for you to call me Sakura-chan and I would like the honor of call you Makoto-tan."

Makoto looked shocked before a heartstoppingly beautiful smile slid onto her face and she nodded closing her eyes in pure peace.

"Of course, it would be an honor, Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan!" she giggled.

Chapter End

Ene-chan: Finished at last! I think I started this in November on the 24th and I'm just finishing this now and its like December 10th now!

Makoto: Asahine-san and Oogami-san are really nice and understanding!

Aoi: Aoi-chan! You said you would Makoto-chan!

Makoto: R-right….Aoi-chan.

Everyone: Well, Bye-Bii for now my adorable fans! R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTICE:

* * *

Hello, I know you're all looking forward to the next chapter of Danganronpa Another Female Makoto story. But, I'm sorry to tell you, that this version is going to be discontinued and I'm currently working on a rewritten version. So, all my kawaii fans, don't worry. I just felt like I rushed it too much, so now, I'm rewritting it and renamed it to Danganronpa: Another Story Side .

It's probably going to be bad but, then again… all my stories are bad. Also, I know I haven't updated in awhile but, if anything don't worry too much.

Danganronpa: Another Story Side will be transferred onto my other account, Misaki StupidSaru Yata.

That's all for now, thank you.

Bye-Bii!


End file.
